oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Florathen
|image1=File:Florathen.jpg|thumb |caption1= Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Kaiju Karnage'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Florathen |alias(es)=None |birthplace=Canada |residence=Unknown |species=Prehistoric carnivorous tree |age=Several million years |gender=Female |height=442' 5" |weight=440,000,000 lbs }} }} is an original character designed by TheAgent41. resides in the Kaiju Karnage universe. Florathen is a skyscraper-sized carnivorous tree that was grown sometime during the Carboniferous period of Earth's history, back when giant insects and other animals existed in great numbers. However, due to a lack of food sources, he went into a hibernation-like dormancy, only awaking millions of years later when scientists discovered a single atom of Kaijunium, the undiscovered element that these kaiju fed on. This drove Florathen to the surface in search of it. Long ago, during the prehistoric era known as the Carboniferous period, giant forms of megafauna reach skyscraper-like heights roamed the Earth in large numbers. Rather than consume other animals for sustenance (since such a system would be impractical), these creatures fed almost entirely on a previously-unknown element known as Kaijunium, which allowed the kaiju to feed on the radiation it emitted. However, after enough time, the kaiju living on the planet eventually exhausted their fuel supply to such an extent that the vast majority of them died on in an extinction event rivaling that of the dinosaurs. Those that did not die off closed themselves off in caves, underground, or at the bottom of the sea, in a hibernation-like dormancy that kept them alive for millions of years. One such kaiju was Florathen, a massive carnivorous tree. Kaiju went basically unknown to mankind until 2020, when scientists drilling deep in the Pacific Ocean uncovered a single atom of Kaijunium. This minuscule amount of the element was evidently enough to wake the remaining kaiju from their eons-long slumber, driving them to the surface in an attempt to claim it for themselves. Florathen is a massive kaiju made of wood. Its head resembles that of Croctopus, having a very thin upper jaw and a very large lower jaw with a prominent chin. Its chin is jagged and has several groups of leaves. Florathen has four small eyes, two on each side, and its mouth appears to be grinning. Florathen has two large trees on its head, one on its neck, and two on its back. Florathen's body widens as it goes down, culminating in an enormous trunk. Rather than legs, Florathen has a multitude of small roots that allow it to push itself through the ground. Florathen has four long branches that act as arms. As a non-sentient animal, Florathen does not possess much of a personality. However, unlike Goragorall, she serves more of a villainous role than an anti-hero. Florathen seems to be much more intelligent than Croctopus, though; while Croctopus is more concerned with mindlessly consuming all in his path, Florathen appears to have more malicious intents. Her vocalizations sound suspiciously similar to evil giggling and she appears to take glee in causing destruction. *'Immense Strength:' Due to her immense size, Florathen is extremely powerful. Her large size makes her appear incredibly imposing, and her powerful jaws are incredibly deadly when fighting at close range. Her roots dig deep into the ground, making her incredibly slow, but also making her difficult to knock over. **'Tree-branch Arms:' Florathen's preferred method of exerting her immense strength involves the use of four long tree branches that function as arms. These tree branches can reach incredible distances of a maximum of 500 feet in any direction, allowing her to attack from long ranges. These "arms" have an incredible grip and will grow back quickly if cut or torn off. *'Burrowing:' As a plant, Florathen is rooted permanently to the ground, although she can move slowly through the ground. If she ever needs to move quickly, she is capable of quickly pulling her entire body beneath the Earth's surface and traveling underground at speeds of up to 250 miles per hour. Once at her desired destination, she can erupt from the ground, destroying city blocks and damaging enemies above her. It is unknown how she is able to know where she is while underground. *'Corrosive Sap:' Florathen is capable of spraying a corrosive sap from her mouth. This sap acts like an acid, burning through flesh, stone, and even metal. This sap can travel farther than her arms can reach, making this her farthest reaching means of offense. *'United States Army': Enemy *'Goragorall': Arch enemy *'Croctopus': Enemy *Florathen is the largest kaiju in the Kaiju Karnage universe. Florathen.jpg|Artwork Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Asexual characters Category:Characters who do not speak Category:Bad characters Category:Original characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Plants Category:Non-sentient characters Category:Kaiju Category:Articles with one-word titles